


Midnight Revelations

by Trixeroli



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixeroli/pseuds/Trixeroli
Summary: Sleepless nights with Race and Albert.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Midnight Revelations

Race can’t sleep. He tosses and turns for hours, unable to get his brain to quiet down. Eventually, his eyes landed on his best friend Albert in the bed next to him. Race and Albert had been best friends since they arrived at the lodging house around the same time and clung to each other as the new kids. They grew into a comedic duo, playing off each other and finishing each other’s jokes.  
Now, as the moonlight illuminated the sleeping quarters, Race took the time to study his friend. Albert’s limbs were flung off the bed, his hair was fanned out around his head on the pillow, his lips parted slightly. Albert’s hand twitched, and drew Race’s eyes to it. Albert’s hands were strong, calloused from years of labor and climbing buildings to escape bulls. Race’s mind started to wander. He thought about what Albert’s hand felt like in his while they ran through the streets, how Albert’s body warmed his side when they sat next to each other on the couch, how Albert’s arms felt when they wrapped Race in a hug. He thought about what it might be like to hold Albert’s hand when they went to get papes, to cuddle into Albert’s side on the couch, to fall asleep next to Albert when there was no bed shortage, to kiss Albert.  
Race sat bolt upright. Kiss Albert? Where the hell did that come from? Did he want to kiss Albert? He had to admit, the idea wasn’t… unappealing. But what did it mean? Did he want to date Albert? He didn’t know. Race was up the rest of the night occupied by the thought.  
The next morning, Race was exhausted. He hadn’t slept at all the night before, instead thinking about Albert and the prospect of dating him. He had come to a conclusion, though. Race decided he had a crush on Albert, his best friend. Speaking of Albert, he covered for Race throughout the day. He kept Race moving while they were in line to get their papes and he made sure Race ate something at lunch. The one thing he didn't do was wake Race up when he fell asleep at dinner. This resulted in Race face planting in his food, much to the delight of the other newsies.  
A few days later, Race had come to terms with the fact that he had a crush on Albert, and had decided on what to do about it. He knew Albert didn’t like boys, and it didn’t seem like his crush was going away any time soon. So, Race decided to make it go away. That’s how he ended up in an alley off 28th street, pushed against a building, while some guy he couldn’t remember the name of mouthed at his neck. He groaned, head falling back against the brick.  
“Race? That you?” Came a voice from the street. There stood Albert, a confused look on his face. The guy took one look at Albert and bolted down the alley, leaving Race to try to come up with an explanation. Albert grinned. “Hey, I get it. He’s cute.” At the dumbfounded look on Race’s face, Albert laughs.  
“Wait, you… you…” Race stutters out, a dumbfounded look on his face. Albert laughs again. “Yes, I like boys too.” Race finally picks his jaw off the ground and, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach that definitely aren’t there, the two boys start towards the lodging house. 

That night, Albert recalled the way his chest tightened when he saw Race pressed against a brick wall with some boy kissing his neck. As he thought more about the boy, he got angrier. The anger shocked him out of his thoughts. Why was he so angry at the thought of Race kissing some guy? He didn’t think it was because Race was kissing a boy. Albert also liked kissing boys, and it didn’t make sense for him to get mad at Race for something he also liked. Could it be the boy? Sure, he was handsome, but Albert didn’t feel any particular attraction to him. The only other factor was… Race. Was Albert jealous that Race was kissing someone? He thought back to the scene he’d stumbled upon in the alley, and the sight of Race pushed up against the brick wall, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Why does that boy get to see Race like that and I don’t? Albert thought before he could stop himself. So that’s why he didn’t like seeing Race and the boy in the alley. Like Race a few days earlier, Albert didn’t sleep a wink that night. 

A few weeks after Albert’s sleepless night, a few new kids arrive at the lodging house. Unfortunately, there aren’t enough beds for everyone. So, naturally, Jack picks Albert and Race to share a bed that night. Albert found himself agreeing to the arrangement before he fully processed it, as Race swallowed the lump in his throat and gave Jack a thumbs up.  
The rest of the evening, Albert is stressed about sharing a bed with Race. Not that he hasn’t done it before, but it’s different now. He wasn’t crushing on Race before. Come bedtime, Race gets to bed before Albert, and lays along half of the bed. When Albert lays down, he tries not to touch Race. Race, however, isn’t having any of that, and insists that Albert lie down right next to him. Albert manages to keep his thoughts from wandering until he’s sure Race is asleep. Only then does he let himself drift off and dream of Race.

Unknown to Albert, Race is still awake, silently cursing Jack for putting them in a bed together. Eventually, his thoughts turn to Albert, kissing him, specifically. That’s when he hears Albert start talking. It’s no big deal, Albert will occasionally talk in his sleep. Tonight, it sounded like he was having a conversation with Elmer.  
“Can’t tell him, Elmer… he don’t like me… no, I ain’t doin’ it, El… “ Albert mumbled. That piqued Race’s interest. Apparently, Albert had a crush, and he was keeping it from Race. Ignoring the tightness in his chest, he strained to hear the name of Albert’s crush. It was purely to tease Albert, Race told himself.  
“No, El… ‘M not tellin’ Race… he’s my best friend… he don’t like me like that… drop it, Elmer…” Albert grumbled. Race’s heart leapt. He gasped, and almost fell off the bed. He managed to catch himself, but the movement woke Albert.  
“Race, you ok?” He asked sleepily. Race ignored the question. “Is it true? Do ya like me?” In the moonlight, Race could see Albert flush pink. “W-where’d ya hear that, Race?” He stammered.  
“You was talkin’ in your sleep again, Albie. Now is it true? Do ya have a crush on me?” Race pressed Albert for an answer. “Um… yeah. It’s true. I hope it don’t make things awkward between us.” Albert looked away sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Race just let out snort of laughter. Albert looked up in confusion.  
“I like ya too, ya lunkhead.” Race grinned and kissed Albert, who was soon kissing back. They peacefully slept for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Race and Albert walked downstairs with their hands entwined and smiles on their faces. With every newsie trying to get ready for the day, no one took notice of Race and Albert. Just then, there came a shout from across the lodging house.  
“Hey guys, Race and Albert finally got together!” Cheering and clapping surrounded them and the other boys took notice of them. Race caught sight of Mush, who was pointing at the pair and wearing a mischievous grin. When his eyes met Race’s, he turned and bolted out the door, Race hot on his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @superpaperclip!


End file.
